The present invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories, and more particularly to a specialized combination of back rest or sissy bar and luggage rack having a novel mounting system. While these units generally have been known for some time, they have heretofore lacked several features which makes them attractive and susceptible of widespread use for motorcycles.
Particularly, the present invention relates to combination back rest and luggage rack limits that are adapted to fit and be retained securely on, and easily released and taken off, from cruiser-type motorcycles. Although the accessories of the present invention can be used with sport cycles or the like, most sport cycles do not have the structural mounting portions needed for easy attachment.
The typical cruiser-type motorcycle generally embodies a low seat, with the rider""s legs moved forward, and the handlebars either upright or almost so. The passenger seat is also a low seat, but with the passenger""s normal posture either being straight up or slightly leaning back. This means the passengers must hold onto the rider for support, or lean back and be supported on a back rest of some sort. Consequently, the successful cruiser accessory is one wherein a so-called sissy bar is in use, or more properly, where a back rest may be brought into play, preferably a back rest with a good sized pad on the same.
Another aspect of the invention is that besides the back rest, an integrated luggage rack is provided, preferably a rack that includes a flat cargo area, has one or more cross-members in its frame and preferably has a plurality of eyes adapted to receive hooks for fastening the load. Such hooks are generally attached to or form a part of an elastomeric cords that can be stretched over a variety of loads, ranging from a backpack or sleeping bag or the like, to lightweight items such as clothing articles which may be temporarily placed on and taken off from the luggage rack.
With prior art designs intended to accomplish this purpose, there have been a number of drawbacks. First, the combination back rest and luggage rack unit has not always been secure and rattle-free in its installation, and able to accommodate manufacturing tolerances applicable to the cycle and to the accessory. Such units often require loosening and tightening once they were in place. This is very inconvenient.
Moreover, a simple accessory would be one which is a readily installable and releasable, and may conveniently be taken on and off the cycle with a minimum of difficulty.
Still further, an advantageous construction would be a unit which is able to provide a latch which is simple but reliable in use, and which contains a minimum practical number of working parts, yet is foolproof. Preferably, the combination unit would include a construction which may be removed by simply pushing on a pair of finger flanges, while positioning the remainder of the hands to remove the device in one motion.
Prior art devices have had somewhat reliable latches, but such units were often not easy to access, and were very difficult to remove in a simple operation. Often, such units required the heads to move in opposite directions. Such units included a separate latching mechanism which was not integrated with the installation and removal system, thereby creating significant difficulty or requiring great dexterity in use.
Consequently, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved back rest/sissy bar and luggage rack or other combination accessory of an improved design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a luggage rack and back rest which are integrated in use and which are adapted to provide maximum utility at reasonable cost.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a combination back rest and luggage rack which includes a main frame having two slots on each side, which slots are readily adaptable for receipt and latching merely by pushing over pairs of mounting lugs on each side of the cycle.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a main accessory frame which includes on each side a latching frame which pivots in place and is adapted to enable the latch frame to swing into place when biased by a captive spring, and which will then remain latched in place.
A still further object is to provide a latching system which employs a retaining arm which is contoured so as to overlie a latching tab in the latched position, thereby preventing any movement of the latch frame when the retaining arm is so positioned.
Another object of the invention is to provide a latching frame which includes an opening to accommodate a pivot pin, an opening for receiving the lock assembly, with various tabs adapted to limit the movement of the latching frame and provide a spring base and a stop for a roll pin or like unit.
A still further object is to provide an accessory having two main frame elements and two latching frames, each with a plurality of tabs, each adapted for its own use, including finger-engaging flanges for simultaneously unlatching and releasing both sides of the unit simultaneously.
Another object is to provide a device wherein the principal frame may be bolted together, thereby allowing certain variations in manufacturing, so that other back rests, luggage racks or the like in various styles may be substituted without affecting the latching and locking mechanism.
These and other objects of the invention, including those that are inherent therein, are accomplished by providing a pair of main frame components including a lock and a pair of latching frames, with the latching frames being pivotally attached to the main frame, and having a finger-engaging flange, an opening in the latch frame, a claw for releasably securing the frame to a structural member and tabs for engaging springs that urge the latch formed by the claw to a closed position.
The exact manner in which these and other objects of the invention are achieved in practice will become more apparent when reference is had to the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and shown in the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout.